My Słowianie - We Are Slavic
|imagen = |cantante/grupo = Donatan y Cleo |pais = |apariciones = 2014 |idiomas = Inglés |letra = Cleo |musica = Donatan |resultadossemifinal = 8º con 63 puntos |resultadosfinal = 14º con 62 puntos}} (en español: Nosotros los Eslavos - Somos Eslavos) es una canción de Donatan y Cleo, usada para representar a Polonia en 2014. La canción se clasificó para la final y al final quedó en el 14º puesto. La letra fue escrita por Cleo y la música fue compuesta por Donatan. Vídeo oficial left|355 px Letra We're Slavic girls We know how to use our charming beauty Now, shake what your mama gave ya! Clap your hands to this music This is our nature This is our call This is our hot Slavic blood We're Slavic girls We know how to use our charming beauty Now, shake what your mama gave ya! Clap your hands to this music This is our nature This is our call This is our hot Slavic blood The special thing we have in our genes Makes us proud of our natural shapes On our lips you have everything you need So pour the Vodka straight, no need to mix. Cream and butter tastes so good We prepare for you a delicious food Our beauty's famous all over the world You've got to see it for yourself and then you will know... We're Slavic girls We know how to use our charming beauty Now, shake what your mama gave ya! Clap your hands to this music This is our nature This is our call This is our hot Slavic blood We're Slavic girls We know how to use our charming beauty Now, shake what your mama gave ya! Clap your hands to this music This is our nature This is our call This is our hot Slavic blood Just clap your hands with us and move your beat Clap your hands with us and feel the beat Clap your hands with us and move your hips Clap your hands with us and feel the beat Slavic girls are wicked and also smart Look at this if you search for the one 'Cause beautiful ladies look as a cake You better try them before it's too late Bring out a bottle to make her feel good If you don't believe us we can give you sweet proof Our beauty will always take your breathe away We show you bake and you understand We're Slavic girls We know how to use our charming beauty Now, shake what your mama gave ya! Clap your hands to this music This is our nature This is our call This is our hot Slavic blood We're Slavic girls We know how to use our charming beauty Now, shake what your mama gave ya! Clap your hands to this music This is our nature This is our call This is our hot Slavic blood Just clap your hands with us and move your beat Clap your hands with us and feel the beat Clap your hands with us and move your hips Clap your hands with us and feel the beat Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en inglés Categoría:Canciones de 2014 Categoría:Eurovisión 2014